


Table Twelve

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, TDD is not a person we know, actually he's based on a guy from a Korean movie?, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke work at a nice restaurant just at the point where the university area bleeds into a financial district. They get some interesting tables.</p>
<p>Makoto probably got conned into this date. Poor boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Twelve

Rin sees all kinds of people in his job. It's a busy restaurant, moderately pricey, at a busy part of town where the university crowd meets the financial district. Students and their parents, salary men and women trying to impress their bosses, coworkers complaining about their clients, even the occasional boozy business meeting. It's just part of the job, and Rin prides himself on being good at everything he does, so he regards them all with the same indifference. There is one type of table he dreads, though, and that is the First Date. 

Good first dates are terrible because the patrons can barely stand to have their conversation - or incessant googly-eyed staring - interrupted for such banal things as order placing or check paying. Awkward first dates don't keep their unease to themselves, and Rin can't help feeling embarrassed on their behalf every time he approaches the table. 

And then there are the bad dates. The "I can't believe my friends thought I would like you" dates. The "what the hell was that dating program doing" dates. The "I almost hope one of us gets food poisoning and at this point I don't even care if it's me" dates. 

"Rin," Sousuke drawls. He leans against the counter next to where Rin is patiently waiting for the sous chef to find the rest of table 27's order. "Can you take over table 12? They want to talk to someone about wine and food pairings, and you're the best at that." 

Rin glances across the room. "They already have their wine, Sousuke," he says with an amused smirk. "Try again." 

"They're confused about how to order their steaks." 

"You know how to explain that." 

"They specifically asked for you?" Sousuke tries. 

"You're hopeless," Rin laughs. "What's wrong with them?" 

"First Date," Sousuke says, dropping his nonchalance. "Please? They're on the edge of your section anyway." 

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," Rin offers with a sigh. "I don't know why we're friends." 

He loses, naturally, because he's always known how to win and therefore how to lose at Rock, Paper, Scissors with Sousuke, and heads off to check on table 12. 

 

"So, of course, I had to step in and explain that what they were doing was all wrong. What they really wanted was--"

"More wine, sirs?" Rin cuts in smoothly, noting the look of exasperation on the dark haired man in a tailored suit as opposed to the look of relief on the face of the brunet. He hasn't pinned down the problem just yet, but it appears to be the fact that the only one at the table interested in dating Dark Haired Suit is DHS himself. 

"Thank you, waiter," Dark and Annoyed says. He tries to exchange a look with his date, but the brunet is regarding Rin studiously, green eyes locked on his hands as he pours. 

A phone rings, and Annoyed and Important hurries to answer it. He signals that he will take the call outside and leaves quickly. 

"So, tall, dark, and handsome is your type, huh?" Rin asks softly, lingering at the table. 

Green Eyes smiles uneasily. "Well. I'm not sure I have a type, but so far that's the pattern." 

"Surely you can do better than him," Rin says, nodding in the direction Tall and Jerkish had rushed off in. 

"Are you suggesting tall, red-haired and handsome instead?" Green Eyes asks, and yes, that had been the direction he was going with that but, 

"You think I'm handsome?" 

Green Eyes blushes. "I - that is -" He stares openly, not even trying to cover his embarrassment. "Yes," he manages eventually. "Yes." 

"I'm done here at 10," Rin says impulsively. 

A smile blooms on Green Eyes's face, and Rin feels his heart lift. 

"If I give you my number, will you call me from the kitchen and get me out of this date early?" he asks. Rin hands him his pad and pen. He only keeps them in his pocket for emergencies, and tonight he's glad he has it. "My name's Makoto Tachibana, by the way." 

"Rin Matsuoka." 

 

"Rin Matsuoka," Sousuke drawls as soon as Rin gets through the swinging door to the back. "Are you flirting with the customers?"

Rin digs his phone out of his locker and dials the number, ignoring Sousuke's grin. "Hello, Makoto? It's Rin. There's an emergency. I need you to get out of my restaurant." 

Makoto makes a surprised noise on the other end of the line, and he muffles the mouthpiece but Rin can hear him starting to make excuses to his date. He comes back on the line, "Are you okay without me for now?" 

Rin mulls this over. Probably, the date is trying to pressure Makoto into staying. "Nope. Need you right now. This isn't just an emergency, it's a catastrophe." 

Sousuke starts laughing, and Rin gives him the finger. 

"Oh, if that's the case, then -- I'm sorry, I really do have to go -- wait, don't hang up, tell me where you are? Where should I meet you? I'll come find you," Makoto says. 

Rin smiles widely. "Do you want to go for a movie? There's an all-night marathon every Saturday night at this cinema near my apartment. We'll miss the first movie but should be in time for the second." 

The background noise changes, and Rin suspects Makoto is out of the restaurant, because he says, "That sounds great, Rin. I look forward to seeing you." 

When Rin hangs up, Sousuke is blocking the door back to the restaurant with his arms folded across his chest. 

"What?" Rin asks. "Why do you look so mad?" 

"Say 'thank you'," Sousuke demands. 

Rin laughs. "Thanks, Sousuke." He holds up his fist and grins when Sousuke bumps it with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the [prompt meme](http://systemsforfic.tumblr.com/post/130357129465/aus): 
> 
> You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole.


End file.
